


Safe For Now

by Nifflers_n_nargles



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: The danger is all around you in this home that is no longer a home. It is a pit of vipers and they look at you as prey. Your name is your only armor and it is rusting.





	Safe For Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for the month of January. The prompt was "time for a change" in 400 words by the brilliant @maesterchill
> 
> All my love to the brilliant @fantom_ftnoise for the beta, and the insight, and the friendship

Fear grips your heart when you hear the wolf stalking through your home that is no longer a home. Even though he cannot touch you, there is still something about him that makes your pulse quicken and your breath catch in your throat. 

You take a deep breath and then another. You are safe for now. 

He has the ability to sense your fear. You cannot allow him to sense your fear. You must master yourself if you are to survive, if you are to ensure your parents survive. You compose yourself and put up your defenses. 

The danger is all around you in this home that is no longer a home. It is a pit of vipers and they look at you as prey. Your name is your only armor and it is rusting.

She is downstairs and you never know when an attack might come. She is always looking for a weakness, anything she can exploit, anything that will give her an advantage to position herself better with _him_. 

What she does not understand is that everything is meaningless to him. She is meaningless to him. 

You already know you are meaningless to him. You learned it alongside your father: when he was left to rot and you were forced to take a brand and a mission in his place. When you lost the safety of your home. He was so certain you would fail. He was right, but he does not know he was right. He does not know that compassion and grace are what caused you to fail—are what now bloom deep in the fortress of your heart. That, too, is your power.

You are all just a means to an end. Whether it is his end or the world’s, you do not know. You hope for the former, but fear it will be the later. Either way, change is coming.

Your presence is required downstairs and it would not do to dawdle. 

You look in the mirror. Cheeks wan and drawn, eyes ringed in shadow. You have not been able to sleep since you lost your home. You cannot think about that now; the vipers are here and you must put your mask in place. 

You straighten your cuffs and your shoulders—and steel your heart—before crossing the room to the large oak door that protects you. You step into the vipers nest, ready for anything.


End file.
